mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Feelings
Feelings & Hip Hop: New York Is a reality TV series That Focuses on the Love Life and hard times and Great Times That Certain Couples and Friends and Family members go threw. The series Takes Placed and is Filmed in many Parts of New York City, New York. Cast members Main Cast *'Tommie Earls' (Season 1–present) Harlem street raised Tommie is a Tough Girl who comes form a Bad Background so she Likes expensive Things because she never to Them growing Up she got her First Star a Fame from The Boss Girls Club where she was a original in season 12 she is dating Music Producer Chase who produced Hits for Big talents in New York. *'Elisha Stone' (Season 1–present) She is The Wife of Z-Stone and Co-Founder of Stone-Records with her Husband They are a Team nothing Happens Musically without Elisha Knowing about it she Has No problem Crushes Dreams of Little Bitches who come for her or try to sleep with her Husband They have a 2 year old Son. *'Gazelle' (Season 1–present) She is a sexy Latin singer from Mexico Her Family moved to america when she was 4 years old she Loved the sexy Dance Music and she has made a career for herself of Latin and sexy music she is always rumored to be sleeping with someone But she never does she is tired of being labeled a Hoe just because she looks so Good. *'Queenie' (Season 1–present) She is The Baby Momma of Rapper Daddy-J They have a 3 Year old Daughter and a 1 year old Son together They are not together at all But Queenie Has a Problem with Daddy-J letting New Bitches in His Life disrespect her Queenie is a Rapper also But being a Mother is More Important to her. *'Nyemiah' (Season 1–present) She is a Rapper who songs Usually Chart she is always Thinking about Her bag she doesn't care what Yo problem is she aint with the Talking if its not about Money Then get out of her way she Looks to Nicki Minaj as her inspiration she is also from Queens, New York. she gets her Money on her own she doesn't need to mess with a Dude for her success. *'Rayna Rascal' (Season 2-present) She is a Rapper from The South Bronx she is a Latin and Black Girl she is very Vocal on The Rap Charts she is determined to get her music out there to hit the radio and not just in her circle she wants she seems cause drama no matter where she goes. *'Pumpkin' (Recurring Season 1: Main Season 2-Present) She is a rapper who is Signed to Z-Stone and Elisha Label Pumpkin is very Wild and Spunky she is always Fighting Girls in Clubs she Just got Over a drug Case because she uses to be in The Street Game but her career is The most Important thing to her. *'Wynter' (Recurring Season 1: Main Season 2-present) She is a Thick Fake Boob and Fake Butt sexy Singer who is Trying to get into The Music Scene doesn't Matter who she Has to Sleep with she is going to be a Star she is Dating Daddy-J she Fights with Queenie all of The time. Past Cast Members *'Monay' (Season 1) She is a Video Girl who Has been in Music Videos for Chris Brown, Migos, Moneybagg Yo and The List Goes on and she is Tired of being Known as Just a video Vixen shaking her ass she wants to be Known for More Then that she Has a talent for singing and she wants to make her starts in The Music world as The Talent this Time. Supporting Cast *'Chase' He is a Music Producer who is Dating Tommie Chase makes Hits with anyone he is very talented and He has a Great Style he has dread-Locks down to His Back he comes from a past of him being a Player but he changed Those ways when he Met Tommie. *'Z-Stone' He is a Record Label Owner with his Wife Elisha They have riding with each Other since High school he likes to Make music and make People famous although he is Married The temptations of Other Females Might Be The Bets of Him. *'Kiara' She is a Stripper and bartender who is struggling trying to get her Music career off The ground and support her 3 Kids. *'Daddy-J' He is a Rapper who is all about Girls and Money his Music is His Life he Needs to Make it on Top because he Came from Nothing he doesn't want to be broke again He Has 2 Kids with Queenie a Daughter and a Son Series overview Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2019)